In motor vehicles such as minivans, sport utility vehicles and the like, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a large rear opening. A liftgate (also referred to as a tailgate or closure panel) is typically mounted to the vehicle body or chassis with hinges for pivotal movement about a transversely extending axis between an open position and a closed position. Typically, the liftgate may be operated manually or with a power drive mechanism including a reversible electric motor.
Systems exist for providing assistance in opening or for automatically opening the liftgate of vehicles. These systems make use of manually-actuated remote controls and typically require at least one hand of a user or operator to be available. This can be problematic if the user is carrying a load to be placed in the vehicle via the liftgate. In addition, systems exist which use sensors mounted under the rear bumper of the vehicle which may be activated to open the liftgate by a user waving their foot under the bumper. However, these systems can be complex when attempting to avoid unintentional operation.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for operating closure panels of vehicles and other devices. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.